Derrière la porte
by Sieba
Summary: Derrière cette porte se trouvait son bonheur, le seul bonheur auquel il ne pourrait jamais aspirer. La douleur serait toujours là mais... ça en valait peut-être la peine. OS


Indications: -Dans mes fics, Houni est l'ancienne incarnation de Yugi et le petit-frère d'Atem.

-Atem pourrait se traduire par "achèvement"

-Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas vu la dernière saison (c'est pas une grande perte XD, c'est pas mal certes mais j'en attendais plus c'est l'Egypte bon sang) Seth est le cousin d'Atem et l'ancienne incarnation de Seto Kaiba.

Les derniers mots d'Atemu alias Yami Yugi avant de passer la porte menant à l'au delà. Bonne lecture :-).

* * *

Derrière la porte

Yami se tourna une dernière fois vers ses amis, examinant tout leurs visages comme s'il voulait les graver à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il s'arrêta un court instant sur celui de son hikari, toujours baigné de larmes.

"Tu ne peux pas me laisser !" s'écria le vainqueur du duel ultime.

Son ancien côté sombre soupira.

"Yugi, préférerais-tu que je reste à jamais prisonnier de ce monde ?"

"Reste encore un peu avec moi."

Ce qu'il donnerait pouvoir serrer le pharaon contre lui, lui raconter tout et n'importe quoi, réussir à le faire rire, le garder près de lui, à jamais…

"Non, Aibou, je n'appartiens pas à ce monde."

"Tu appartiens à notre monde !" s'écria Téa.

L'ancien Roi se tourna vers elle, les yeux vides de toute émotion.

"Ma place n'est pas ici avec vous. Je ne peux même pas dire vivre avec vous. J'espérais que Seth ait raison en affirmant que les dieux et l'au-delà n'existaient pas… et donc qu'il ni aurait pas eut de « après » plus d'existence que mon sacrifice m'aurait aussi profité, à moi, que ma fratrie traitait d'égoïste, parole que je ne mettrais pas en cause."

Il marqua une pause, les dévisageant tous.

"J'étais tellement bien lorsque je ne pouvais pas penser, parce que je n'en avait plus matière, pendant trois milles années. Pourquoi m'en avoir sortit Yugi ? Pourquoi m'avoir sortit de mon cachot pour m'enchaîner dans votre prison ?"

La bande était schochée, même Kaiba affichait une expression stupéfaite. L'égyptien les ignora, continuant son monologue :

"Peut-être pour servir tes intérêts ? Tu serais surement mort à cette heure. Mieux aurait valu sans doute."

"Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille !" s'indigna Joey, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

"Tu vas commencer à le voir de moins en moins. Le seul lien qui vous unissait, duel de monstre, aura disparu car Yugi ne voudra plus jamais toucher à une carte après mon départ. Il ne va pas insister, trop malheureux d'avoir perdu une partie de lui qui n'en est même pas unes. Vous autres, Duke, Mai, Makuba, Ryu, Sérénity, Tristan, même toi Rebecca l'aurez déjà abandonné depuis longtemps. Peut-être Téa restera. Pour lui parler sans cesse de son « grand amour » disparu se libérant de son poids pour charger encore les épaules frêles de mon hikari. Une fois toutes tes larmes versées tu partiras à New-York pour réaliser ton rêve, laissant ton affreux passé derrière toi. Grand-père essayera de te redonner le goût de vivre, Yugi, mais n'y parviendra pas. Tu te renfermeras sur toi-même jour après jour. Tu finiras même par me haïr, toi qui était pourtant incapable de ce sentiment même envers ceux qui t'ont fait subir les pires maux. Et te haïr toi-même pour me détester. Mais tu n'auras pas le courage, ou la lâcheté, de te donner la mort, même pour me rejoindre. Tu m'en voudras trop de t'avoir laissé tu voudras de venger. De quoi, Yugi, au nom de quoi ? D'une amitié avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais même pas ? Pas même le véritable nom… Mais je le connais, moi, Yugi. Je l'ai toujours su, au plus profond de moi. Achèvement. Je n'étais jamais né que pour ça. Pour servir d'arme, même pour toi, tu ne l'admettras certainement jamais, mais au fond je n'étais que cela. Pour tuer, pour protéger, pour mourir. Je n'ai jamais fais que servir. Et Bakura me méprisait, parce que j'étais Roi, parce que j'étais libre alors qu'il n'était qu'un paysan, qu'un esclave. Il était pourtant plus libre que moi. Libre de choisir son destin. Tu mourras Yugi. Vieux. Avec une femme aimante, un travail, une maison… Tu mourras en pensant que tu as enfin accomplit ta vengeance sur moi. Que tu as pu avoir tout ce que je n'ai pas eu… Mais tu n'as pas eu le bonheur Aibou. Tu n'auras jamais pu être heureux de toute façon tu n'en auras jamais eu la volonté. Vous m'accuserez de vous avoir gâché la vie. Bakura m'avait fait remarquer que je n'attirais que le malheur partout où je passe, peut-être n'avait-il pas tord."

Il prit un temps d'arrêt, les yeux perdus dans le vague, alors que les autres le regardait comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois. Aucun de ses "amis" ne reconnaissait le Yami qu'ils avaient connu dans ce jeune roi froid et cynique dont les paroles avait l'effet d'une lame tranchante. Après tout, Seto avait raison, Yami n'avait jamais existé. Juste une version de lui conditionné par Yugi, il était allé jusqu'à s'oublier lui même pour lui. Pas étonnant que le PDG n'ai jamais pris au sérieux ces paroles "de raison" vu qu'il n'avait pas cru lui-même aucun des mots qui sortait de sa bouche en tant que le côté sombre de Yugi.

"Aucun de vous n'aura tourné la page."

Il se détourna d'eux et planta son regard dans celui de son rival de toujours.

"Sauf toi, Kaiba, tu continueras ton chemin sans t'en soucier. Un mort de plus un mort de moins… Il en faut plus pour t'ébranler. Tu vivras comme avant… mais tu es déjà mort Seto. Tu est mort depuis longtemps. Godzaburo t'a tué, Godzaburo a gagné."

Le PDG voulu répliquer mais le pharaon ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

"Tu lui a volé son entreprise, il t'a volé ta vie. Avec Makuba, ce n'est plus que de la possession n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'arrive déjà plus à aimer pas vrai ? Bientôt, tu ne parviendras même plus à haïr. Tu t'es perdu toi-même. Ton petit-frère ne s'accroche qu'à des souvenirs. Il se dit chaque jour que « Seto » est encore là, quelque part dans le Kaiba que tu es devenu. Mais il se trompe. Seto n'existe déjà plus. Il a cessé de lutter. Il en a marre que la machine qui a prit le dessus sur lui le rambarde à coup de logique implacable. Tu t'es abandonné toi-même cousin !"

Il s'était interrompu avant de murmurer :

"Seth… Je vais pouvoir retrouver Seth…"

Ces dernières paroles moururent sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se tournait vers la porte fermée.

"ATEM !" clama-t-il.

Sa voix emplissait le tombeau, aussi claire que lorsqu'il gouvernait dans son ancienne vie. Il y eu un bruit sourd. Et la porte lentement s'ouvrit. La lumière était blanche, aveuglante. Seul Atem pu voir les membres de sa famille surtout sa mère, Houni et... Seth... Il regarda une dernière fois ceux qui l'avait accompagné durant toutes ces années. Il espérait que ses paroles aient changés leur futur. Mais il n'espérait pas trop, ces événements seraient justes repoussés. Il soupira encore, et s'avança, derrière cette porte se trouvait son bonheur, le seul bonheur auquel il ne pourrait jamais aspirer. La douleur serait toujours là mais... ça en valait peut-être la peine.


End file.
